1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to arrangements for selectively providing power to one or more of a plurality of electrodes, and to devices including such arrangements. More particularly, the invention relates to display devices and means or methods for selectively providing power to one or more electrodes of such devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices operate by placing an electric field across portions of a liquid crystal material in order to locally alter the light transmissibility of the material. Electrodes are placed on opposite sides of the material. The electrodes may include arrays of row on column electrodes on respective sides of the material, a pixel of the display being operated by selectively supplying or withholding power to the row and column electrodes corresponding to the pixel. Alternatively, there may be electrodes on one side the material, corresponding to respective of the pixels, with the opposite side of the material having a single large electrode. The pixels are operated by selectively supplying or withholding power from the corresponding electrode.
Making connections to the electrodes to enable selective activation of the electrodes may involve complicated structures which are difficult and expensive to fabricate. In addition, there is increased interest in faster, low-power displays, for example for use in displaying video in portable devices.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that a need exists for improved display devices.